1. Field
The following description relates to a home appliance and a home network system using the same, and more particularly, to a home appliance to detect the entrance and exit of a user (U) by use of a portable terminal carried by the user (U), and allowing the control thereof according to the entrance and exit of the user (U), and a home network system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home appliances refer to devices which are mainly provided at user's home to help a user perform housework. In general, such a home appliance is located at the user's home, and operates according to a command of a user. In addition, the home appliance connects to Internet through a Wi-Fi communication, collects information related to an operation of the home appliance through Internet or receives a control command of a user through Internet.
In recent years, there is a demand for a home appliance to detect an entrance and exit of a user and perform an operation in response to the entrance and exit, for example, an automatic operation of an air conditioner and an automatic cooking upon user's return home from the work.
Meanwhile, a conventional home appliance determines whether or not a user exists around a home appliance using a temperature sensor, but has difficulty in determining whether or not a user moves to another room or goes out.